


Shut up Lance

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Keith tells Lance to shut up. Lance challenges him to make him shut up. Keith takes on the challenge. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk are amused.





	Shut up Lance

Keith rolled his eyes. Lance was on one of his long rants with no ending in sight. “Oh my gosh Lance, just shut up!” Keith winced at the volume of his voice. He hadn’t meant to yell as loudly as he did. If looks could kill, Lance would have killed him on the spot with the look he was shooting him now.

“Why should I shut up? I have every right to talk Mr. Mullet. If you want me to shut up so badly then why don’t you make me?” Lance gave Keith an intense glare before picking up where he left off, as if he hadn’t been interrupted. 

Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk looked back and forth between Keith and Lance, anticipating something dramatic about to happen. Keith took Lance’s words as a challenge. He walked over to Lance and put his hands on Lance’s cheeks and kissed him. Gasps and snickers filled the room, but Keith was too busy focused on the fact that he was kissing his crush. It felt as if their lips were pressed against each others for an eternity but it was only five seconds. When Keith pulled away, Lance was blushing and quiet. 

“Looks like I was able to succeed,” Keith smirked as he walked out of the room towards his bedroom. 

Lance was speechless as Keith walked away and for a few minutes afterwords, breaking the silence by cursing Keith. “I can’t believe Keith actually managed to make Lance shut up for that long,” Pidge said in a loud whisper. 

“I think that’s a new record honestly,” Hunk said with a laugh. 

Lance scowled at his so called friends and stormed off to his room completely flustered. 

"That was the most entertaining thing thats happened here in weeks," Shiro said. Pidge agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't even finished watching the series (only on season 2) and already I am writing klance fic. Hope it wasn't too bad...Also might put up a second chapter where Lance confronts Keith


End file.
